Cadê meu travesseiro?
by MaaK
Summary: Onde foi parar o travesseiro de Chouji? Descubra aqui. •Feliz Ano Novo.


**Declamer:**

Eu: Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Kishimoto, mais e daí? Ninguém vai me prender  
por isso né?

Policia: -onomatopéia da campainha- Aqui é a policia, saia daí, ou vamos ter que prende-la por uso do Anime Naruto.

Eu: Essa não, eu vou fujir!

Moleque qualquer: Tiaa! Não espera. Eu falo com eles!

Eu: Você? Falar com policiais?...hm... essa eu quero ver.

Moleque qualquer: Policiais, a titia usa sim o nome do anime, mais não é pro mal. Se vocês tiverem duvidas que venham ouvir.

Policia: Claro! Estamos indo.

Eu: -tremendo- B-bom, e-então, lá v-vou eu!

* * *

O dia sempre começava assim. Chouji acordava, reclamava de dor de barriga e perguntava ao seu pai 'onde foi parar o travesseiro?'.

Chouji: Ohayō!... Ai, Minha barriga!... Ué cadê meu travesseiro? PAI! MEU TRAVESSEIRO SUMIU!!!

Chouza: De novo Chouji!?

Chouji: Eu acho que há um ladrão aqui.

Chouza: Hm! Tem razão, vamos procurar alguém que possa resolver isso.

Chouji então saiu de casa e foi procurar alguém que possa resolver o "mistério" do travesseiro.  
Andando pela rua, Chouji vê uma pequena porta escrito: "Shikalock Holmes, todos os seus problemas acabam aqui!". Chouji decide entrar, afinal esse era um problema digno de manchete no jornal.

Chouji abre a pequena porta e não vê ninguém então decide chamar. O local não tinha nenhuma luz, apenas o abajur encima da mesa.

Chouji: Olá? Tem alguém aqui?

?: Entre e sente-se.

Chouji adentra e senta na poltrona que ficava de frente à mesa onde 'Shikalock Holmes' estava.

Chouji: Posso perguntar quem é você?

?: Sou Shikalock Holmes, detetive, ninja e... bem...isso é muito problemático.

Shikalock Holmes vestia sobretudo xadrez, e um cachimbo na boca, e encima da mesa um notebook.

Chouji: Shikalock Holmes, é? Parece que te conheço, mas de onde?

Shikalock Holmes: Bom, na verdade... você me conhece, porém isso não vem ao caso... Qual é seu problema?

Chouji: Ah! Sabem o que é, toda vez que acordo eu não acho meu travesseiro.

Shikalock Holmes: Hum! –faz uma cara de pensativo- você já procurou pelo seu quarto?

Chouji: Sim, sim, já revistei meu quarto, não o encontro.

Shikalock Holmes: Hm! Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo?

Chouji: Acho que há uns quatro ou cinco dias pra cá.

Shikalock Holmes: Interessante, e como o travesseiro some?

Chouji: Eu não sei, só sei que quando vou dormir o travesseiro ainda esta lá, e quando acordo no dia seguinte ele some.

Shikalock Holmes: Então o suposto ladrão rouba à noite!?

Chouji: Isso!

Shikalock Holmes: E você não sente nada? Quer dizer, você enquanto está sendo roubado não sente ninguém te mexer?

Chouji: Não, só quando acordo sinto dor de barriga.

Shikalock Holme: Chouji me diga uma coisa, o que você sonha à noite?

Chouji: Pra que você precisa dessa pergunta?

Shikalock Holmes: Só me responda isso.

Chouji: Bom, a maioria das vezes eu sonho que estou comendo uma Maria-Mole gigante.

Shikalock Holmes: BINGO!

Chouji: Você já sabe o que é?

Shikalock Holmes: Não, eu estava jogando bingo na internet. Mais já sei o que é.

Chouji: ¬¬'

Shikalock Holmes: Chouji, já que eu te conheço há muito tempo, eu já tenho quase a certeza o que você tem, quero que você passe no hospital e que você tire um raio-x.

Chouji: Você me conhece a muito tempo?

Shikalock Holmes: Sim, Chouji! Eu sou o Shikamaru.

Chouji: -ar de surpresa- Eu sabia! Shikamaru como você pode esconder sua identidade para mim?

Shikamaru: Chouji, agora não é hora disso, vá pro hospital.

Chouji: Certo!

Chouji foi pro hospital e pediu para que Tsunade tirasse um raio-x dele.

Tsunade: Quem te mandou aqui?

Chouji: Shikalock Holmes.

Tsunade: Shika o que?

Chouji: Shikalock Holmes, o Shikamaru que me falou pra que eu viesse aqui, porque o meu travesseiro sumiu.

Tsunade: NEJIIII!

Shizune: Desculpe Tsunade-sama, mais o Neji esta em misão.

Tsunade: Shizune vá chamar a Hinata então.

Shizune: Estou indo!

Tsunade: Você ainda esta aqui Shizune, era pra você já ter voltado!

Shizune sai mais rápido que o 'Raio Amarelo de Konoha' à procura de Hinata.

Shizune: HINATAAAA!

Hinata: Shi-zune, o que f-foi?

Shizune: A Tsunade-sama precisa de sua ajuda no Hospital, vem comigo!

Hinata: Cla-claro!

Ao mesmo tempo em que Hinata terminha a sua frase, Shizune a pega e volta mais rápido que o 'Naruto em desconto em lámens' pro hospital.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama voltei.

Tsunade: Nossa que demora. Cadê a Hinata?

Hinata: H-hay!

Tsunade: Hinata quero que você use seu byakugan para ver o que o Chouji tem na barriga.

Hinata: Byakugan!

Tsunade: Então? O que vê?

Hinata: Eu não s-sei bem o q-eu é, p-parece penas.

Tsunade: Penas? Chouji você comeu o seu travessei?

Chouji: Não que eu saiba.

Hinata: E-espera! Tem u-uma etiqueta está e-escrito "Penas de ganso que inibe ácaros, fungos e bactérias".

Tsunade: É, definitvamente você comeu o seu travesseiro.

Chouji: Essa não!

Tsunade: O que foi?

Chouji: Isso vem acontecendo de uns quatro ou cinco dias pra cá.

Tsunade: Por Kami-sama, Chouji você já comeu quatro travesseiros?

Chouji: Ou cinco.

Tsunade: Fu... -tose- quer dizer, Chouji você vai ter que ficar em observação, vou te dar um remédio para digestão, e, por favor, não tome Biotônico Fontoura!

Chouji: Sem problemas. Mas... e meus sonhos? Eu sempre sonho que estou comendo uma Maria-Mole gigante, o que eu faço?

Tsunade: É melhor você dormir sem travesseiro.

Chouji: Hay!

Chouji então toma o remédio e vá dormir em casa sem seu travesseiro.  
No dia segunte:

Chouji: Ohayö!... Ai, minha barriga... ué! Cadê o colchão? PAI, ACHO QUE COMI MEU COLCHÃO!!!

Chouza: Chouji você o que?

Chouji: QUE COMI MEU COLCHÃO!

Chouza: Fu... –tose- quer dizer, já pro hospital!!!

* * *

Eu:-ainda tremendo- E-então o q-que acharam?

Policia:-palmas-

Policia: Adoramos, porém você fez o Chouji comer o colchão. E usou o Biotônico Fontoura também.

Moleque qualquer: Dexa a titia em paz.

Policia: E o que você vai fazer a respeito?

'Moleque qualquer' começa lutar kung fu e arrebenta a cara deles que saem mais rápido que o 'Tio do lamén preparando lamén pro Naruto'

Eu: Uau!

Moleque qualquer: Tia pode tomar leite?

Eu: Pode.

Moleque qualquer: Ebaa!

Eu:-sussurro- Eu deveria falar que o leite ta estragado?... nããão.

* * *

Mais uma fica pra vocês =D

* * *

Campanha nome para Moleque qualquer. Semi-finalista os nomes aqui estão.

**Haito**

**Zach**

Qual você acha melhor?

* * *

Feliz Ano Velho,  
Adeus Ano Novo.  
Será que é ao contrário?

Enfim, pra quem leu ate aqui Feliz Ano Novo!

Até o Ano que vem xD.

Au Revoir.

(Mereço REVIEW né?)


End file.
